


A Sunset Breeze

by tanoshii_koushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dialogue, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Lesbian Character, POV Female Character, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanoshii_koushi/pseuds/tanoshii_koushi
Summary: I tried my hand at writing some cute cuddling





	A Sunset Breeze

With the breeze blowing through my long dark hair, tickling my ears and carrying the sounds of distant traffic, I let out a sigh. She   
always keeps me waiting, yet I still keep coming back again and again. I'm not sure if it's her voice... or her features... or her   
personality; hell, I don't even know if it's about her or about me. But regardless, as I stare out across the emerald green painted   
rolling hills, the sunset casting a Van Gogh across the skies, I continue to wait, seated eagerly. My mind drifts about as frequently   
as the wind gusts, bringing back all the other times I had waited for her... and I guess, to be fair, all the times she had waited for   
me.

I watched the colours start to blend, reflecting off my irises unknowingly as the cool wind caressed my face, begging my eyes to take   
a rest...

A hand on my shoulder tugged my consciousness back into my body.  
"Did I really keep you waiting that long, babe?" She gently crossed her hands across my chest, laying her hands to rest above my   
breasts. I lay back against her warm body, probably warmed from the scorching air in her old blue sedan. That care had about as many   
functional parts as couples massages we've had... Which if I may say, has not been anywhere near enough!  
"You planning to answer?" I blushed gently and rolled my head into the crook of her elbow.  
"Well, you always were the quiet one babe. Makes it all the more enjoyable when you make so much noise duri-"  
"Don't you finish that sentence!" I blurted out, already feeling my cheeks flushing from embarrassment.  
"Somebody is my sensitive sunshine, ain't she?" I felt her hands gently slide down my sides to my stomach, encircling it and gently   
rubbing it unconsciously. I pushed a little more into her body, feeling her soft comfortable demeanor absorbing my eager attempt to   
draw myself in closer. She pulled me tight, squeezing a little squeak out of me as she rested her head on top of mine, using one hand   
to pet my hair as she blew softly over my scalp.

"So what did you invite me here for?" I turned my head to look up at her smooth, slightly blemished skin as the sunset cast a warm   
rouge against her weary eyes. It didn't take a detective to tell she had been through a long day and I felt a little knot of guilt   
twist in my stomach.  
"Well... I wanted to spend some time with you and well," I rested against her chest, now gazing up along her delicately curved neck,   
evidently not sculpted, but molded from a pure brass, "I wanted to cuddle you". She gently laughed, her stomach pushing against my   
back and causing my skin to tingle while her warm breath ran down my face, bringing a small smile to fruition.  
"You know, you don't have to bring me out to all these elaborate places if you want to cuddle, you can always just ask me to come   
over!" For all the responses I had run through my head, life seemed to have taken me down the one route I was not ready for.  
"I..." I grasped for a few words, tripping on my tongue several times and letting the pink organ tickle my teeth a few times before I   
got it right, "I didn't think you through we were that serious..." She giggled, pulsing her strong biceps to pull me into a tight hug.  
"You always overthink things babe," she smoothly whispered across my ears, causing a gentle shiver to rise up my spine as she rocked   
me back and forth for several minutes. My heart started to calm as her soothing motions continued, and soon I had almost closed my   
eyes. As I felt myself beginning to pass out, I watched the beautiful rays of the onlooking sun coat my retina, gradually dissipating   
from view. As I allowed the warmth from her body and the sun to over power me, I felt a gentle warmth envelop my hands, pressing   
against them as I was guided to sleep.


End file.
